Hunt gone bad
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a birthday fic for two friends. Dean and Sam go with John and Bobby on a hunt. Dean disobeys orders twice and gets harshly punished for it. (That was the prompt.) As always will contain spanking so if you don't like, please don't read. Implements include anks for reviews but don't read if you don't like. (Hateful reviews are a waste of both of our time.)


A/N: This event happened in February1998. Dean is 19 and Sam is still 14.

"Dean, front and center. NOW!"

Dean knew it was coming, but just hearing his Dad yell his name made his stomach drop. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then promptly marched into the living room and stood at attention in front of his Dad. He really screwed up big time but was going to suck it up and take his punishment like a man. He was in more trouble now than he's ever been in during his whole life. He was going to get a royal ass chewing followed by an ass whooping of major proportions.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was?" John yelled.

Before Dean could try to come up with an answer John hollered again,

"Don't even try to tell me some bullshit lie. What were you thinking? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times DON'T LEAVE SAMMY ALONE ON A HUNT!"

John was inches from Dean's face and Dean couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Don't start crying now. Trust me, I'm gonna give you something to cry about."

"Dad, stop it!" Sammy hollered down from the top of Uncle Bobby's stairs.

"Samuel, one!" John yelled. "You better get your ass back in bed like the doctor said! This is between Dean and me."

"I told him to go. I was too scared and you needed the help." fourteen year old Sam yelled.

"Two, trust me you don't wanna push me right now."

"Sam, don't." Dean begged, knowing the mood Dad was in, Sam was likely to get taken back to bed and spanked. "Do as Dad said and get back in bed and put your leg up."

"But Dean."

"THREE!"

"Go now Sammy." Dean pleaded.

"Fine!" Sam said trying to turn around with his crutches.

"Samuel?"

"Yes sir." He answered turning toward his Dad.

"I'm your Father not Dean. So you'll do what I tell you. Get your ass in bed now or I come up there and put you to bed. You don't want that, trust me. Because if I do it, your leg won't be the only thing hurting, understand?"

" Yes sir I understand. Sorry Dad, good night. "

"Night Sammy."

"Sorry Dean night."

"Night Sammy."

Sam hobbled on his crutches back to his room. He shut the door tight to try to block out what he knew was coming. He was getting a little sleepy. He guessed it was from the medicine his Dad had given him. He hated it when Dad was mad at Dean but there was nothing he could do about it. So he laid on his pillow, closed his eyes, grabbed Dean's pillow, and covered his ears with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wanna tell me what you were thinking?"

"There's no excuse sir."

"I know that but I asked what were you thinking?"

"You and Uncle Bobby needed back up. Sam froze and couldn't go in. He told me to go and he was going to head back to the car. At first I said no but I heard Uncle Bobby scream so I agreed."

"Go on."

"Dad, come on, you know what happened. Just punish me and get it over."

John grabbed Dean around the waist and held him against his hip and started swatting. By the time he finished Dean was out of breath and had tears in his eyes. John stood him back up and repeated,

"Go on." inches from Dean's face.

"I... sniffle...I...(tears started to fall) I ran into the room. (sniffle)"

"John?"

"Bobby, don't even start." John yelled turning towards his friend.

"You need to step away!"

"Singer, don't tell me what to do."

"Step away and calm down!" Bobby hollered. "Dean, go stand in the corner."

Dean didn't know what to do so he just stood there. He looked at his Dad and then at his Uncle

"Take one step and blister your backside before your punishment." John bellowed.

Dean held his breath so his Dad wouldn't think he was moving.

"Dammit you idjit. Winchester, look at yourself and look at your boy. Hell yeah he screwed up. Sammy has a broken leg, a demon wore me as a meat suit, and I got shot. He deserves to get his ass beat but you get into right now, when you're so keyed up, you're gonna hurt the kid not punish him."

John looked around. He could feel the anger coming off of himself and the fear coming from Dean. Bobby's right. Dean needed to be punished for not following orders but in the state he was in, he would have hurt him.

"Dean, corner." Bobby yelled again.

Dean was afraid to go. He looked pleadingly at his Dad.

"Do what Uncle Bobby said. Find a corner and think about what got you there."

Dean hurried and got in the corner. Once he heard his Dad and Uncle head into the kitchen he reached back and rubbed his backside. If that was just a warm up, he hated to think of how bad the real punishment was going to be.

"Hands at your side young man." John yelled.

_'How the fuck does he always know?'_ Dean thought.

"Because I'm your Dad." John hollered into the living room.

Dean smiled and put his hands against his legs. His thought drifted back to yesterday morning.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Dean, Sam you've got five minutes to be dressed and ready to run!" John said opening their bedroom door at Bobby Singer's place.

He shut the door, knowing they'd meet him downstairs or face the consequences. He grabbed a coffee and sat down across the table from Bobby. Dean was excited. Today was the day they were going to get to go on a hunt with their Dad and Uncle.

"Sammy, come on!"

"Leave me alone!" Sam mumbled rolling back over and covering his head with a pillow.

Dean threw the covers on the floor but Sam still didn't budge. Dean left him to go brush his teeth and get ready. He came back, brush in his hand and swatted Sammy hard with it.

"Whack!"

"OWWW shit Dean, that fucking hurt! Jerk!"

"Come on little bitch, that's nothing compared to what Dad will do if you don't get your ass in gear and get to the kitchen. Only two minutes left."

Sam ran to the use bathroom, brush his teeth, and got his sweats on. He ran down the stairs and just made it into the kitchen on time. Dean was shaking his head laughing at him.

"Cutting it kind of close aren't ya tiger?" John asked.

"Sorry Dad." he said smiling and shrugging.

"Hit the pavement and don't come back until you've done five miles."

They both whined quickly followed by "yes sir" from them both as they headed out the door.

"Don't leave the property!" John hollered after them.

"Okay Dad." Dean hollered back.

"Today's a big day for them. Why you making them run?" Bobby wondered.

"Because it's a big day. They need their normal routine. Besides running will take relax them."

"If you say so. Since you took my helpers, you get to set the table."

"Fat chance Singer."

"Balls, you know, I'm not afraid to use my wooden spoon on you so just set the table ya idjit."

"Not the spoon." John laughed. "Bowls or plates?"

"Plates."

Sam and Dean made it back in record time. After breakfast they showered and came downstairs for Latin practice. John made them copy the exorcism ritual five times and say it every time they finished writing it. He wanted it firmly in their brains. Then he sent them into town to unwind and relax. They got some lunch and played some pool. They headed home and went over the plan again and again. Finally Dean could take no more and hollered,

"Come on Dad we got this."

"You got this? Okay smart ass, tell me the whole plan."

"Yes sir. You and Uncle Bobby go in the front door. Sam and I go around back. We cover each other and stick together no matter what we see. Both of us are carrying Holy water just in case. Together we try to lure the demon into one of the traps painted in the house. We trap the son of a bitch and exorcise its sorry ass straight back to hell."

"What's the exorcism?" John asked.

Dean proceeds to read the whole thing perfectly.

"Last question, what's the most important rule about the hunt?"

"Never, under any circumstance am I to leave Sammy alone."

"Dismissed, you two go relax until dinner. We leave at 10pm."

Dean was so excited. He might actually get to cross exorcising a demon off his hunting list. He was pumped, Sam, not so much. He disliked the idea. He just wanted to be a normal fourteen year old not one that knows that everything you imagined as a kid was real and be taught how to kill it.

Diner came and went, suddenly it was time to go. Dean was excited. They got to the house and just before he sent them around back John said,

"Stay together no matter what."

He got two "yes sir" as a response but that wasn't how this played out. Dean and Sam got in the back door. The demon jumped out at them. Dean instantly hit it in the face with the Holy water causing it to run into the other room. Sam started freaking out.

"Sammy, are you okay?"

"I can't do this. I'm not ready. I'm going back to the car."

"Sam we have to stay together come on, I got this. You'll be fine."

Suddenly they heard furniture being tossed around. Bobby moaned. They assumed he was tossed too. They heard Dad hollering for them.

"Dean, Sam, get your asses in here."

They both started heading towards their Dad's voice. Sam looked in the room, saw Uncle Bobby knocked out and Dad dangling on the wall. He was freaked.

"I can't sorry Dean." Sam said running back to the door they came in.

Dean debated for a second then decided to help Dad and Uncle Bobby. Sammy would be okay. He ran in, threw the holy water on it again. He kept it up until it dropped his Dad and backed into a demon trap. Bobby woke up and got into position to start the exorcism when they all heard Sam scream.

"Dean, where's your brother?"

"I don't know. He ran out."

"Stay here, we'll discuss this later."

Sam screamed again and John took off running.

"Don't leave Uncle Bobby!" John hollered.

Dean was frozen to the spot when he heard,

"Dean, help me. AHHH, it hurts!"

He looked at Bobby. He was reciting the exorcism. He decided it was safe to leave.

"You got this I gotta go."

"Dean, don't leave me."

"I'll be right back."

"DEAN!" Bobby yelled into the air, Dean was gone.

He got to Sammy and his Dad.

"I told you not to leave Uncle Bobby."

"He's got it handled."

"He has one handled, what about the other one?"

"There's more than one?"

"Yes, the other one broke Sammy's leg."

Dean felt the blood in his veins turn to ice when he heard Uncle Bobby's blood curdling scream.

John got up into Dean's face and yelled,

"DO NOT MOVE! Stay with your brother!"

"Yes sir." Dean whispered.

John ran back to his friend and disliked what he found. Standing in the room was a black eyed Bobby.

"Winchester, so nice of you to join the party." the Demon in Bobby said.

"I may be late but I guarantee that before I go, your sorry ass will be back in hell!"

"Wishful thinking."

John started fighting the demon and was losing. He had the demon close to the other trap. He had no choice. He had to get Bobby into that trap to save his life. He grabbed the gun he loaded with holy water filled bullets, fired at Bobby's left arm and charged the demon all in a matter of seconds. With the second demon trapped, he started the exorcism and sent both demons back to hell.

Dean and Sam were freaked out by the gunshot but couldn't do anything but wait to see who was shot. John rushed to Bobby, ripped the sleeve off of his shirt to be able to see the wound, then tied the shirt around his arm to stop the bleeding. As John helped him to his feet he yelled,

"Balls Winchester. You fucking shot me!"

"I saved your sorry ass. Besides, it's just a nick. Bullet's not in there. A couple of stitches and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, well if Dean would have stayed where he was ordered to, none of this would have happened."

"You're damn right about that one. By the time I'm done with him, he'll obey every order for a long time without question."

"Is Sammy okay?"

"I think it's a broken leg. The second demon caught him as he was leaving the house."

"Hospital then?"

"Yeah, you take Dean home. We don't need any questions about you getting shot. I'll get Sam to the Hospital."

"Dean ain't gonna like that."

"Tough shit. He's in enough trouble as it is."

They walked into the other room and saw Dean holding Sammy calming him down.

"You both okay?" Dean questioned nervously.

"Other than the fact that you're Dad shot me, we're fine."

"Dean, get Sammy in the truck. You drive Uncle Bobby home."

"Where are you going?"

"Sammy's leg is broken. I'm taking him to the hospital to get it set."

"I wanna come with you."

John walked over to Dean. Looked down at his son and said,

"Listen here little boy. I've had enough of you disobeying my orders. You're in enough trouble that you're not even going to remember what it's like to sit down comfortably."

"Dad, I'm 19 now. I'm an adult."

"I don't care if you're 19, 29, or 39. That means nothing to me. If you act like a child and disobey me, I'll bust your ass. Now I want you to take Uncle Bobby home, stitch him up, get ready for bed, and sit your ass at the kitchen table and write I will obey orders until I get home. Front side of the page in English, and the backside in Latin. Any questions?"

"No sir. I understand."

"Good, I'll deal with the rest of your punishment when I get home."

"Yes sir." Dean mumbled. "Come on Sammy. I'm going to carry you."

Sam didn't fight him. He laid his head on Dean's shoulder and let his tears fall. Dean didn't realize he was crying until he felt his shirt getting wet.

"Sammy, you okay?

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Whoa, what for?"

"If I would have just went with you, you wouldn't be in trouble."

"This one's all on me kiddo. I knew not to leave you and Uncle Bobby. I just wanted to prove I was a man now and all I succeeded in doing was to prove how much of a boy I really am."

John overheard the conversation and smiled. At least that was learned.

"Yeah well Dad's going to kick your ass."

"He's not going to kick my ass, he's going to blister my ass good."

"I'm still sorry that I didn't stay."

"I think your broken leg is enough of a punishment for you. I wanna be the first to sign your cast bitch."

"You got it jerk."

Dean shut the door and started to walk to the car when John hollered,

"Dean?"

"Yes sir."

"Just so you remember, Stitches, shower, PJ's then sentences."

"Yes sir."

They both got in their vehicles and drove off. Dean sewed Bobby up, took his shower and got into some PJ's. He decided against boxers since they'd hurt too much to get back on. He would regret that decision as soon as he got back into the kitchen. Bobby had paper and pen set up for Dean to begin his writing but right next to it was Uncle Bobby's wooden spoon.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You know Dad's gonna tear my backside up don't you?"

"Yep."

Dean didn't say anything else. He walked over to the table, laid over it and waited for the first lick to fall. Bobby warmed his sit spots with seven hard licks to each which had Dean up on his toes, squeezing his butt cheeks, biting his bottom lip, and blinking back the tears. Bobby rubbed his back and said,

"Never leave your partner alone. Next time, follow orders."

"Yes sir." Dean mumbled quickly with a slight hitch in his voice.

Bobby walked out and left Dean to compose himself and start his sentences. An hour and a half later, Dean is rubbing his knuckles as John and Sam walk in. Sam is on crutches and John is just looking pissed.

"That doesn't look like writing."

"Sorry Dad, I have been. My hand just got cramped."

"Let me see them."

Dean handed the lines to his Dad. John looked them over satisfied. He spotted the spoon still on the table, picked it up, and asked,

"Did Uncle Bobby use this?"

"Yes sir."

"What for?"

"For leaving him and getting him shot."

"Okay, get Sam settled in bed and wait for me to call you."

"Yes sir."

Dean walked over to Sam and picked him up.

"Dean, I'm not a baby put me down."

"No Princess, I'm your Prince Charming come to take you to the ball."

Sam started laughing and let Dean carry him. Truth be told he was tired anyway and the stairs looked like a chore he wasn't ready to deal with. Dean got Sam settled then he heard,

"Dean, front and center. NOW!"

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Dean really messed up this time. He was determined to take his punishment as the man he claimed to be. He knew that was more of a wish than reality because when John Winchester decided to spank you, not crying wasn't an option. His only options would be to obey every order and try to remain stoic as long as he could. He heard footsteps and a chair being moved. His stomach started doing flips followed by a huge knot. He didn't like bending over a chair but there were worse positions.

"Okay Dean, front and center."

Dean turned expecting to find his Dad towering over the chair and was surprised to look down and see him sitting in the chair. He was distraught to think that his Dad was going to spank him like he was six over his knee. He had to force his feet to move and stand at attention in front of his Dad. He felt like a naughty six year old.

"You know why we're here?"

"Yes sir. I didn't follow orders on a hunt and Sammy and Uncle Bobby got hurt because of it."

"What's the most important rule?"

"Follow orders exactly so no one gets hurt."

"Correct!"

"I get the feeling that you think because you're nineteen now that you're an adult. Wrong. I'm still in charge and I still make the rules. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir."

"Just to show you who's in charge, we're going old school. Get over my knee."

Dean froze. He couldn't move on his own. Thank goodness his body's self preservation kicked in and moved him closer. He hated submitting to spankings like this. It was almost worse than the actual spanking. Almost being the operative word. John Winchester knows how to spank!

He walked over and placed himself over his Dad's knee. John pulled him a little further over throwing him off balance. Dean had to put his hands on the floor and rise on his toes to steady himself. John wrapped an arm around him holding him in place and started hard and fast.

Dean expected his Dad to lower his Pjs so he was shocked when the swats started coming. He was out of breath and felt the sting immediately. The spanking from Uncle Bobby and the swats his Dad gave him earlier came back to haunt him right away. He wanted to remain stoic but was having a hard time already. Dad wasn't messing around. He meant business.

After what seemed like ages, he tapped Dean's hip causing him to raise up enough for his pants to be lowered. John only lowered what he needed to bare Dean's backside. He took little notice of the pink hue and locked Dean back in against his stomach and started swatting again.

"OWW." Dean couldn't help but yelp as bare was 1000 times worse.

He got himself back under control by biting his lip and trying to think about something else. That didn't last long. As John moved over previously spanked areas for a third and forth time, Dean couldn't help but try to move his butt out of the way. He kept pulling his hand off the ground to block an especially painful attack but forced it back down. He didn't need extra punishment.

Meanwhile, Bobby couldn't take listening anymore so he went up to check on Sam. He found him asleep but the tears on his pillow indicated that he'd heard at least some of the spanking. He felt bed that he'd taken his spoon to him but too late to change that now. He wiped the tears from Sam's face, covered him, went to his room, turned on some music, and tried to relax. Every now and then he'd hear a yelp and his heart sank for the kid. Growing up was hard but growing up Winchester was worse.

"AHHHH." Dean yelled at a particularly hard swat.

His legs were involuntarily kicking out and he had to grab his Dad's leg to stop from reaching back. His eyes had long since started tearing up and some were slowly losing the battle to stay un-shed as they were running down Dean's face. He felt as if his backside was on fire. He started trying to roll out the reach but John just stopped long enough to pin Dean's legs between his own, hug him tightly to his stomach, and begin again.

John hated doing this to Dean but the outcome could have been so much worse than a broken leg and a bullet in the arm. One or all of them could have died and Dean needed to learn that obeying orders on a hunt is not negotiable!

John finished his fifth round and started the sixth when he finally heard what he was listening for, Dean started to cry. It was faint but John knew the message had finally hit home. When he reached down and unbuckled his belt, Dean started to cry louder. John didn't waste any time. He doubled his belt, pushed Dean further over his knee, raised his belt and brought it down across Dean's sit spots where he'd feel it the most.

Whack

"AHHHHHH!" Dean yelled.

Whack

"DDDAAADDD!"

Dean tried with all of his might to move but couldn't

Whack

"OWWWWWW!"

Whack

"AHHHHHHH!"

John dropped the belt. When Dean heard it hit the floor, he knew it was over and he went limp over his Dad's knee and sobbed. John rubbed his back without saying anything. He just let Dean control what happened next. He knew Dean usually didn't allow much comfort after a spanking, one because he was embarrassed and two because he felt he was too old.

When Dean calmed down a little, John fixed Dean's pants with one hand but kept on rubbing his back with the other. Then Dean did something John wouldn't have predicted, he pushed himself up, climbed on his lap, laid his head on John's shoulder and just cried. John hugged his son tightly not wanting to let go as this might well be the last time Dean ever allowed this again. They just sat there for about ten minutes when Dean mumbled into John's chest,

"I'm sorry. I could have gotten us all killed."

"Yes, you could have."

Tears started falling again as he started thinking of Sammy or Uncle Bobby dying because of him.

"Will you ever do it again?"

"No sir!"

"I think you've learned your lesson. You're forgiven."

"Thanks Dad."

"You wanna hear the rest of your punishment?"

"I know I'm grounded for forever!" Dean joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's just say Sam may be driving before I un-ground you."

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?"

"Well Sam already knows how to drive."

John ruffled Dean's hair and laughed.

"I meant legally."

"Yes sir I know."

"Seriously, you broke my trust tonight Dean and you'll have to earn that back before I'll let you back on a hunt."

"But!" Dean started then stopped after he realized that was what he deserved so he said,

"Yes sir I understand and I really am sorry."

"I know. Hey, we'll get through this as a family. Now head to bed."

"Yes sir, thanks Dad."

"Your welcome. I love you Sport."

"Love ya too."

Dean slowly walked up the stairs hissing with every step. He tried to quietly get into bed but Sammy jumped up and said,

"You okay?"

"I'm not gonna wanna sit for about a week, but I'll be okay. How's the leg?"

"Okay."

"You need any more pills?"

"Yeah maybe."

"Dad, where are Sammy's pills?" He hollered down the stairs.

"They aren't for sore butts son."

"I know that, Sammy's leg is starting to hurt."

"Okay, they're down here, I'll bring them up."

Dean laid slowly down on the bed. He didn't want any covers. John came up, gave Sam his pill, kissed both his boys goodnight and went downstairs to find Bobby in the kitchen with a couple of shot glasses filled and waiting on him.

"I didn't even hear you come downstairs. I don't know how you do it but thanks."

"You're welcome. Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome."

They drank while the boys were going back to sleep.

"Good night Sammy."

"Night Dean." Sam said then he reached over and swatted Dean's backside.

"OWW what the hell Sammy?"

"Don't ever leave me alone again."

Dean was on his knees rubbing his backside and he said,

"Sorry Sammy."

Dean laid back down and was about asleep when he said,

"Love ya bitch, night."

"Love ya too jerk, night."

They fell asleep with Dean's arm protectively wrapped around Sammy's waist.

The End...


End file.
